1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally relates to phone holders and, more particularly, to phone holder assemblies used to secure mobile phones within an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Assemblies for holding phones such as mobile portable phones (i.e., cellular phones) within automobiles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,027 teaches a holding arrangement for a mobile telephone that is disposed within a storage space of a center console. The holding arrangement includes a phone holding body that is pivotally supported by a pair of arms. When the console cover is open the phone holding body may be rotated between a storage position at a bottom portion of the console storage space and a use position at the open top of the console. The holding body further includes a spring-loaded carriage which, when the holding body is in the use position, may be moved outwardly or forwardly so as to project away further away from the console and place the mobile phone held thereon in a more accessible position.
The '027 phone holding assembly works satisfactorily, but suffers from several disadvantages. First, the holding body is difficult for the user to access and pivotally manipulate from the storage position due to its disposition deep within the storage space of the center console. Second, the '027 phone holding assembly occupies an inordinate amount of space within the center console storage space, and greatly reduces the available capacity of the storage space. Finally, the telephone held by the '027 phone holding assembly is only accessible when the console cover is open and, as such, may be uncomfortable to the driver and passenger.